1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bodies, and more particularly, to truck bodies having slotted body components for attaching optional equipment and accessories to truck beds.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility truck bodies are often modified by tradesmen to fit their particular needs. For example, superstructures for enclosing the truck bed, tool racks, cargo securing devices, and other accessories are often bolted to the truck body. Typically, installation of such accessories required that numerous holes be drilled into the truck body. When it was desired to replace the accessories or add new ones, more drilling was necessary. The drilling of holes in the truck body resulted in water leakage into tool storage compartments and rust formation in addition to an unattractive appearance.
It is known to fasten a slotted rail to a truck body for providing a cargo-securing device. Typically, such rails are bolted to the truck body as an add-on accessory and do not conform to the shape of the truck body. That is, the bolt-on rails project from the truck bed. In addition to creating an unattractive appearance, the rails sometimes interfere with cargo and reduce the usuable dimensions of the bed. Furthermore, existing slotted rails have only one slot, thus limiting the flexibility of the rails.